A wanderer's path! Ninja style!
by hunny's bun-bun
Summary: Two females have suddenly arrived at KonohaGakure! One starts up trouble…then runs? And the other holds herself up high, and catches her little running friend. These girls are far from MarySue with their imperfections!


Alright, anoth story from me! Chibiaddicted! Written with Kohaku Minamori

--

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto in any way, shape or form-we think- for if we did it would a cruel world indeed.

--

Everything was calm in the village of KonohaGakure, the shinobi were training and the citizens talking and shopping and selling their items to others. It was this calm, peaceful day in the bright village that the two most wonderful and yet evil females arrived.

Her hair was short shaggy and often stood up all on its own. Its color was blond and red and black, starting at blond, then fading to red, and then black at the ends. Her eyes were as dark as could be with flecks of red. She wore dark green eye shadow, but only in the morning since she always wiped it off by 5 A.M. Her clothes were always ripped, no matter how new. She wore two shirts, one black with long black, ripped sleeves, and one yellow, very bright yellow. She was only 5'2 though.

Hikaru Fuuji stands at the height of 5'7", with silver colored mid length hair that is kept in a high ponytail, held with a blue ribbon. Her eyes are a light shade of purple, in which they barely show emotion, although a hint of it is there. A black cat head band rests on upon the top of her head, nothing meant in particular, just her sense of fashion. Upon her frame is a black tank top, and going lower is a silver belt, buckled upon black and blue baggy camo pants. Black boots is what covers her feet, and black fingerless gloves that cut off at the wrists cover her hands.

A piercing scream was heard and barely translated to, "Hikaru!"

Hikaru's head quickly flipped around, and a small vein could be seen upon her head. A fisted hand, and she completely turned around, only to see her short friend behind her. A sigh escaped her gentle red lips and she then slipped her hand into her pockets, rolling her eyes. "Hoshiko.." she started, turning back around to look at the hidden village up ahead, "how many times have I told you not to yell like that? We could be heard.."

"What do you care if we are heard? Only you will be caught." A sly smirk slowly appeared on her black painted lips. "Did you forget my specialty? Escaping and sneaking around!" Her smirk was now a full out toothy grin.

Hikaru smirked at her friends reply, and kept her keen gaze upon the village. "Me? Caught? Never.." she replied sarcastically, gripping her small hidden knife that was inside of her deep pocket. Her smart face then turned into a look of seriousness. "But do not forget, my dear Hoshiko.. these are ninjas. And your little tricks may not work on all of them. Although most would likely fall prey.."

"I know, I'm just…too good." Hoshiko was, flamboyant. At her tender age of 16, her friend being 17 years of age, she was not your average ninja at that: Loud, flamboyant, rambunctious, and very emotional. Only in life-or-death situations does she actually shape up and be the kunoichi she should be. "But…You do know I'd leave you anyways, right?" And not to mention a great friend…

She shook her head, a smile coming to her lips as she held back a laugh. Her friend was always like that…ever since they had met. Always leaving her to fight. Grant it; thankfully she would leave behind traps for the enemies to follow. "Yes, I do know you would leave…thanks.." she mumbled, although the thanks was that of a sarcastic one. "Anyways, we do need to get a move on it." And with that said, Hikaru began to once more walk towards the ever so near village. And who knows what lay ahead...

"Hey all you lazy ninjas! I challenge you!" Hoshiko screamed out, earning a few glares. She quickly stepped behind her friend after yelling out, "I am the greatest shinobi ever!" "No! I am!" A yell was heard out and Hoshiko found her self looking into bright blue eyes and whiskers, a boy. Ew. "Go away…" She shook her hands in a motion that said her words. "Now."

Hikaru shook her head at her friends antics. "Idiot.." was really all the words she could muster at the specific time. The greatest shinobi ever? Pft. Hoshiko was good, but not that good. Her purple eyes scanned the boy over, then looked at her friend behind her; a finger raised to point at him, and she simply stated. "Nuh uh, you got yourself into this, you get yourself out." She then grabbed her friend's shoulders and brought her in front of herself, then simply shrugged and walked into one of the stores, which coincidentally happened to be the Ramen shop. Hey, she was hungry. Why not get something to eat…

"Whoo hoo! Ramen!" Hoshiko laughed out loud at her sudden outburst, a bad habit. But when they walked in…they walked in on a party? A very hot guy- in Hoshiko's opinion- was sitting lazily in the chair, right in front of the cake. She never noticed how many candles were on the cake though… "Wow, your pretty hot." She was suddenly…in front of him, under the table, almost right in between his legs. Oops? "How old are you?" "He's 30 today, are you legal?" Another male asked her, he had short light brown hair and a toothpick sticking out of his mouth.

Hikaru immediately stopped her order and ran over to the table of the group, completely pushing everyone out of her way. She ducked, managing to climb underneath the table, and reached a hand out to grab the collar of her friend's shirt, pulling her out in a rather…choking manner. Abruptly, she immediately started to lecture, ignoring all the stares that she had received from her sudden act.

"What in the world do you think you're doing! You do not just randomly pop up in between someone's legs!" She then pointed a finger to the silver haired man. "Especially one like that! Jeez! Do you have any idea how much of a hassle you are to watch?" With a sigh, she dragged her friend over to the person behind the bar, setting her friend upon a chair. "Now…what do you want to eat...?"

"Ramen…idiot." She sulked, the hot guy was gone! "It's is alright madam," The deemed "Hot guy" was right next Hikaru, in the chair next her. "Yay! The hot guy!" Then, Hoshiko did the…oddest thing yet that day. She glomped him!

Hikaru blinked at the man that appeared next to her, slightly struck by how fast he was, and herself resisting the urge to jump for surprise. 'He's fast...' she thought, 'maybe faster than I and Hoshiko… I don't like it...' Forcing a small smile upon her face, she nodded. "Very well… but please forgive her antics. She's always been like this..." A reach into her pocket and she pulled out the money needed for the order, and humbly gave them to the waiter. Her attention then turned back to the man, and she extended a friendly hand outwards. "My name is... Myoshi..." she said with a smile and a tilt of her head. Lie…but perhaps for the best. Of course, she completely ignored the fact that Hokisho had just glomped him, but she decided it was for the best.

"I'm Hokisho! And this Hikaru! Forgive her fake name Myoshi, she uses it all the time with strangers!" Hoshiko blurted out, now sitting in the man's lap. Poor Poor, Hoshiko, well Hikaru at least. Hoshiko never seems to notice these types of…ur, situations?

Hikaru fell to the floor, classic anime style, as her friend blurted out her name. The man simply laughed as Hoshiko ended up on his lap, and he gave a wave of the hand. "And my name is Kakashi." he smiled, patting Hoshiko on the head. Hikaru sat up; brushing herself off and giving a death glare to her friend. "Damn you Hoshiko..." she said dangerously, growling.

Hoshiko just shrugged and curled up to Kakasih's chest. "I'm tired." She yawned rather cutely and the man stood up and placed her on the chair gently. "So, what brings you to Konoha?" He asked, his visible eyes telling her that he wanted the truth. It was his village to protect, and these girls wore no headband of any sort. All the party guests had left long ago…

Hikaru watched him as she laid her friend down, a predatory glare in her eyes if he laid any harm to her. A smirk came to grace her lips, and she simply sat down, crossing her arms. "Well…we were hungry and wanted some food. We both have been traveling for quite some time and thought we would satisfy our stomachs." Truth…but not all. A simple shrug of her shoulders and she began to eat the ramen that the waiter had long since brought, eating it with her chopsticks ever so delicately.

Kakashi nodded, but all the years as an ANBU he knew she had more to tell, He gave her a look, as if to say he knew.

Hikaru looked at him through the corner of her eye, before she finished up the ramen upon her chopsticks and placed the sticks neatly next the bowl. A hand went to grab the napkin and she quickly wiped her mouth, placing the napkin near the bowl. She then turned to look at Kakashi. "What? You asked a question and I gave you an answer." With that said, she moved to her sleeping friend and woke her up, gently shaking her shoulder. "Common Hoshio, we're leaving."

Hoshiko just swatted her friend's hand away. She was curled into a little ball on the already small chair. "I don't wanna Hika…" She mumbled. Then she did what dogs did when they slept…she tried catching a rabbit. It was very funny to watch, mind you. For after about five minutes of pure silence-except her occasional ranting about "stupid rabbits"- she fell off of he chair with a very loud "Thud!". That's when she woke up. Kakashi was just…watching this odd spectacle as it unfolded. He jumped slightly when she fell off for it shocked him, no one though she would fall off because she already fit so well in it. "Well, I guess you guys will not be leaving so soon." He stated rather bluntly as the girl sat up and held her throbbing head. "Ow…" She mumbled stupidly.

She growled, and kicked her friend after she had made her way to the floor. "Idiot.." she mumbled, crossing her arms and glaring at Kakashi. "You don't know, and stay out of this." she said in a monotone voice, showing no sign of emotion except for the coldness within her voice. Once more, she looked at her friend on the floor. "Now stand, we're leaving." And with that, she had placed the tip onto the table and grabbed her friend's shirt, making her way towards the door.

"Hikaru…!" Hoshiko whined, pouting. She had closed her eyes, trying to sleep, but the pavement was to rough. She opened her eyes too see a painted face. She screamed. A piercing scream. "It's…it's him!" She screamed, jumping up and latching onto her friend. "Are you alright?" The man asked; he had paint over his lips and around his eyes. "Not since you arrived…"

Kakashi stood in the doorway, crossing his arms as he looked at the group. He was not about to let them out of his site, whether they knew it or not. Hikaru simply looked at the man with a pointed figure, an eyebrow quirked as she tried to figure out the relation between the two. "Umm…Hoshiko? I take it you know him?" she asked, looked at her friend and completely ignoring Kakashi, although he was starting to pester her in some amount.

"Yes! He hit on me a few years back, when I was only 12 years of age." She trailed off….

_**Flashback!**_

Hoshiko stood, practicing her puppet-tering. At the age of twelve, only a few days before she met Hikaru, she was a very quiet girl. She had messed up again. Pouting, and ready to give up, she felt a hand on her waist and one on her arm. She looked up to see none other than Kankuro, the KazeKage's eldest son. "Here, let me help you." He positioned her arms just so the puppet would not fall and showed her how to move it just right. After they finished she mumbled a thank-you and started walking away.

"Hey! Wait!" Kankuro grabbed her arm and spun her round; she had to look up even then for she was only 4'7 and he 5'5. "You want to go out tonight?" Her eyes widened and she shook her head 'no.'.

**_End Flashback!_**

She sighed and pushed her friend off to the side, a small smirk playing at her lips. "Can I help you?" she said, her voice cold and in a way, threatening. She didn't like it when people made her friend hide.. despite the coward she could be sometimes. A turn of the head and Hikaru was once more looking at Hoshiko. "Do you want him to go away?"

Hoshiko nodded slowly whilest glaring at the older boy. Kankuro meanwhile, was trying to remember the young girl. And when she gave her os-so perverted performance of the older days he was almost blushing! He was only 14 then, how could she keep remindig him. After that incident she never looked him square in the eye. Kakashi was just smiling under his mask as this whole, messed up due to Hoshiko, scene unfolded.

It really was comical, how the younger female acted contrast to the older one. She was so young and...loud. And the old one held her head up high while her younger "Sister" hid behind her.

Hikaru smirked at Kankuro, a hidden intention behind her now glaring purple eyes. A hand reached into her pocket, grasping the knife's end with a closed fist. She was completely ignoring everyone else at the scene, for now, her main objective was on the boy in front of her eyes. "You heard her. Go away." Her voice remained cold while she spoke, and the same smirk still rested upon her face.

Continuing on, she finished with her famous last words, "Before I have to make you go away." Her hand deep in her pocket gripped the hold even tighter, being ready to pull out the hidden weapon if he refused to budge.

Kankuro didn't flinch, but kept looking at the cowering child behind the older girl. He bent down for the height differences were great, him being 5'9 and she 5'2, and asked her a very simple question. "How old are you two?" Hoshiko didn't answer right away, but looked towards Kakashi and Hikaru before giving him a simple answer. "None, ya." She smiled a large smile and stuck her tongue out.

Kakashi was silent until this moment when he almost, almost, let out a chuckle. Or was it a giggle?

Hikaru raised a brow at his question, before patting the short Hoshiko upon the head, kind of like as a sign of well done. Their age shouldn't be important to him… With a sigh, she turned her attention back towards him, of course, that is after throwing a Shurikan towards Kakashi for his, almost insulting, chuckle. He was a ninja...he could dodge it. A glare in her eyes as she spoke the painted face boy. "Our age is not important to you. Now, you have the count of three to leave us alone, for you are bothering her." Her meaning Hoshiko... "Do I make myself clear?"

Hoshiko nodded, and panted slightly as she was patted. Then she heard the noise that would change their lives. The sound of footsteps, fast approaching. Kankuro knew who it was, who else would be coming to the Ramen Shop? And lo, it was the great Naruto Uzumaki! And of course, Sakura and the recently returned Sasuke.

"Hiya Kakashi Sensei!" The blonde haired boy spoke, raising a hand high above his head and waving. Sakura, as usual, was clinging to her beloved "Sasuke-kun's" arm and the look on his face was the usual once... annoyed. Kakashi simply smiled, giving a nod to the head as a greeting. Of course, the shurikan still lay about an inch away from his head, which he easily avoided. Hikaru frowned in annoyance. Why couldn't anyone give them some peace and quiet? Was this village cursed in noise? She sighed, pointing a finger to Kankuro. "You, never come near us again." A look to the girl behind her, "And we're leaving." She let go of her hold upon the knife and pulled her hand back out of her pocket, raising her hands behind her head in a stretch out way before they dropped to her sides once more. Her feet then began their movement, and she steadily began to walk. Hopefully leaving behind the hindrances of their so called future.

But before Hoshiko even moved, she had spotted her new "rival". "Hey! You're the guy from before! The idiot who thinks he's stronger than me!" She yelled at the blond, scaring the paint off of Kankuro, who was right in front of her and whose ears were almost blown off.

"So, you two know each other?" Kakashi asked slowly, still trying to regain hearing. He was only a few feet away.

Sakura and Sasuke were not listening however. Sasuke was too busy telling Sakura off and trying to pry her off at the same time. Rather comical...

Of course Naruto was going to say something in return. This girl thought she was better than him... He raised a finger at her, yelling back in the same loud voice. "Of course I'm stronger than you! I'm the greatest ninja alive! And one day, I'm going to be Hokage of this village! Believe it!" A jump and he turned to Kakashi, for in his yelling antics, completely forgot he was there.

"I ran into her earlier today. She thinks she's stronger than me!" He then glared at the girl, in the same manner that he always does with Sasuke, trying to act tougher than she. Hikaru, after realizing that Hoshiko had found yet another person to cause her trouble, made her way back to the group, stepping in between the two so acting "children." She raised both arms out, a hand stopping the both of them. But her attention remained on Hoshiko. "You know better…don't start things unless you're going to prove him wrong." A small grin came to grace her lips as she spoke that.

A smirk came to her lips. "You know I don't fight. I was only used for stealth, Kurosalu hates fighting." Kurosalu was her puppet, her beloved puppet more-likely. "I'm a kitty," She gave her "puppy-dog-eyes." "Remember?" She smiled widely, showing her slightly pointed teeth. "I could fight him, I guess..." She mumbled as her eyes glazed over the ground. This was when she went into her "I'm sorry…Not!" Phase.

Kankuro had joined Kakashi, them being the eldest there Kankuro 18 and Kakashi 31, and they both just watched with mild interest. Sasuke and Sakura too, had stopped fighting and swooning long enough to get interested in their surroundings. How interesting that these two "children" commanded such attention in their young ways!

Hikaru nodded and stepped out of the way, moving to a shadowy corner of the soon to be arena. She washed them both intently, readying herself any moment to jump in and stop them if things got out of hand. After all, that's what she really was there for. As a guardian, since Hoshiko always seemed to hide or run away... A sigh and she placed her hands into her pockets, one hand grabbing the hold on her knife while the other just relaxing. Naruto gladly accepted the challenge, his famous large, wide smile coming to his face, and his eyes closing as he did so. "You're on!" He yelled, before he took off into his multiple shadow clones, at least thirty or so decorating the area, each one in a separate part of town, circling Hoshiko while a surrounding laughter filled the area. He was going to have fun, at least when they're play fighting like this since no lives we're in danger.

Hoshiko looked fairly nervous, but only yawned. That irked Naruto slightly, but he doesn't know that was one of her signals to Hikaru and it was just instinct. It usually was a sign to help her when she was caught, but she always did it just to trick her long time friend. She was the girl who cried NINJA! She quickly performed the necessary hand signs and touched the floor with her fingertips lightly.

As Naruto jumped in the air Kurosalu appeared. In her slim form Kurosalu looked like a young, wooden woman. With blazing blue hair that stood on end and piercing eyes that looked to be the color red. The chakra strings formed easily and soon the girl and puppet shared the same stance, except the puppet was taller, around 5'6. Naruto's clones had all jumped now and were about to hit her, when she disappeared! Kurosalu was there, in the still stance, not even blinking! Kurosalu started attacking the clones one-by-one, the clones went "Bye-Bye" with clouds of smoke and soon, with few cuts and knick, Kurosalu stood still, not surrounded any more!

Hikaru only laughed silently as the fight continued on, that is after she jumped forwards some due to the sign of her friend, but soon after she lent back against the wall, shaking her head and sighing. Hoshiko was always playing tricks like that... Kakashi continued to stand in the doorway of the Ramen shop, arms crossed. He too was ready to jump in and stop the fight if things got out of hand.

Sakura still remained attached to Sasuke, mumbling to herself how Naruto was always got himself into situation like these. And Sasuke and Kankuro? Why they were making bets on who would last the longest! Naruto landed perfectly on the ground, wiping his mouth of before letting out a small laughter. "You're pretty good!" He said cheerfully, quite enjoying the workout that the fight was giving him.

The puppet had scared him for a minute, as he watched it one by one take out the shadow clones, and almost himself if he hadn't moved on time. Still, he did manage to get himself cut. And before anyone could say another word, he made more shadow clones, each one jumping out onto the doll, gripping tightly to the doll and themselves, while the original Naruto threw a shuriken at it, trying to get that to fall. For now, the puppet was his biggest obstacle, and once he was through with that, he would go after Hoshiko. "You're not going to win!" He yelled rather confidentially, throwing yet another shuriken, but this time, it was aimed towards Hoshiko…

"AHH!" Hoshiko ducked and side-stepped to the left, the shurikan grazing her hair and cutting one of the spike clear off. Because of lack of chakra in both of them-this battle has been going on for a while- all clones and Kurosalu disappeared. There was no need for Naruto to bring out his fox chakra and decided that they use Taijutsu to finish it off!

He lunged for the young girl who was mourning her "perfect" spike. He tackled her and they both rolled downhill. Another comical moment! They rolled down, still tangled together, each going "oww..." or "Umph!" the whole two minute journey. Who knew that Konoha was placed on a slope? And right in front of the Ichiraku Raman Stand.

They continued on with the old style of fighting, even getting a few bites and scratches at one another, trying to get each get the other to give up. Who knows how long that continued on before they hit the bottom of the hill, Naruto managing to hit his hard head onto a stump and giving out a loud oww, and Hoshiko managing to her leg on a rock, and giving out a yelp.

The two really did look like two young children, fighting over who gets the last candy bar or the last cookie…one of those things…Naruto then sat himself up, clutching his head and repeating yelling oww oww oww over and over again. And meanwhile, a top the hill, Hikaru couldn't help but laugh out loud as she watched the two roll down the hill. After all, they both had gotten themselves into the mess that they were in. Kankuro and Sasuke quickly followed after them, their bet still holding out. And a complaining Sakura, still clutching Sasuke's arm, followed like the little puppy she acted to be.

Hoshiko stood up and hopped over to Naruto. She lightly put her foot down and kicked him hard in the ribs, but soon fell also, clutching her leg in pain while mumbling something incoherent about "Idiotic rocks." She and Naruto were worn out! "Truce?" She mumbled her pride washing away in waves of pain. "Not...Until...I kick...you ass." Naruto replied in between gasps for breath. "Yeah, my too."

They both stood up, rather slowly at first. And started skirmishing. She and him could only get one more punch out. They threw it! And they...both hit. The two young teens stumbled back, clutching their heads in pain-for that's where the hits hit. Then, they collapsed!

Sasuke blinked at the two then turned to Kankuro. "So umm…who wins?" he asked rather bluntly, blinking at the pile that the now fallen "children" made. Upon the hill, Hikaru waited a few brief moments before sighing, and started making her way down the hill. Kakashi also followed in suite, Hikaru with her hands in her pockets, and Kakashi with his hands behind his head.

They remained quiet on the way down, and after seeing the collapsed two, couldn't help but laugh and walk over to their comrades, both of them bending down and patting the other on the head. "It seems we have a tie here." Kakashi stated, smiling. "Yep..." Hikaru mumbled under her breath, not even bothering to look at the silver-haired man.

"So, I don't have to pay you Sasuke." Kankuro smirked. Sasuke just growled rather loudly. Sakura looked scared, but then that new emotion passed and she was clinging to him yet again. Kakashi turned to the other female and asked the question that he should have asked in the first place. "Tell us where you are from, both of you." O.K., maybe "ask" wasn't the right word. More like order!

Hikaru still ignored the man and simply sighed, bending down fully and lifting Hoshiko onto her back, in the classic piggy back style. "Well done Hoshiko..." she smiled, leaning slightly forwards so she could fully support both of their weight. She looked Kakashi in the eye, literally, since his other one still remained covered. A small smirk came to the edge of her lips as she stated the next comment. "That still is none of your business." Her words were cold, and no other emotion lagged in them.

Hoshiko was knocked out cold. It wasn't an understatement too. She was freezing! Konoha got cold after midnight.

Sakura walked up to them, finally leaving her Sasuke-kun. "Hey, you guys shouldn't be out tonight, you can come to my house. I live alone." She smiled warmly and the others-who were conscious- nodded silently.

Kakashi, after Hikaru stated those words, just deadpanned. "We should know before you can leave or stay here."

Hikaru raised a brow at the pink-haired girl, and only grinned at Kakashi, before once more looking back at Sakura. "You are offering your home to complete strangers?" she questioned. A sigh and she looked at Kakashi, who was humbly on the ground do to his deadpan. "Why must we tell if we are leaving? We came, we saw…we went. I do believe that is how the phrase goes..."

Hoshiko groggily fell out of her long-time friend's arms. "Ow!...huh wha'?" She mumbled as she crawled over the dirt ground, looking for something. Kankuro walked over and helped her up, accidentally hitting her pocket. Something fell out too.

Kankuro picked it up. "Sand 'eh? So you are from my village after all. Well, we have a new KazeKage." At this she perked up greatly. "Really! Who? Temari?" "No, Gaara."

Sakura meanwhile was explaining something. "I am a capable kunoichi and I have a surprise!" And Kakashi was also speaking to Hikaru. "We need to know if you are missing nin."

--

Now review damn you!


End file.
